1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing-reel reel unit and a fishing reel, and particularly to, a fishing-reel reel unit including a cover member and a fishing reel.
2. Background Art
Fishing reels, which are attached to a fishing rod for winding and releasing a fishing line, are mainly classified into spinning reels and dual-bearing reels. The fishing reels of these types normally include a reel unit, a spool shaft and a spool. The reel unit is attached to the fishing rod. The spool shaft is supported by the reel unit. The spool is mounted onto the spool shaft for winding the fishing line. The spool for a dual-bearing reel is rotatably supported by the reel unit, whereas the spool for a spinning reel is mounted to the reel unit while being movable back and forth.
In the fishing reels as described above, the reel unit includes a main body member and a cover member. The main body member includes an opening part and accommodates a variety of mechanisms in the inside thereof The cover member closes the opening part of the main body member. The cover member of this type is a thin member made of synthetic resin or light metal (e.g., aluminum alloy, magnesium alloy, etc.). Further, an inner member made of synthetic resin is fixed to the back surface of the cover member by bonding (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-082612). Before the structure became popular, a structure had been known that the inner member is swaged or fixed by screwed to the cover member.